


can you fix the broken?

by joooonstiddies



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Am I doing this right?, Cute Han Jisung | Han, Han Jisung | Han-centric, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Kim Seungmin Is God, Multi, Omega Han Jisung | Han, Sad Han Jisung | Han, Shy Han Jisung | Han, Trauma, Why Did I Write This?, but sometimes they're not oops, idk - Freeform, idk how to tag on here, lowkey me just projecting????, skz are besties, srry just had to put that
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:54:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28993260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joooonstiddies/pseuds/joooonstiddies
Summary: just sad boi jisung hours lol cuz no one rlly writes abt han jisung but im a shit writer
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	can you fix the broken?

**Author's Note:**

> sad jisung gets comforted by chan but idk

Jisung opened his eyes to darkness. His eyes immediately trailed to the clock they kept on the table next to his bed. The time was 2:56. He sighed and drowsily got up knowing there was no use going back to bed. He should have known since yesterday he wasn’t going to get good sleep. The hollowness inside of him pounded at his chest.

He slowly let out deep breaths trying to calm himself down. He’d be damned if he woke his sleep-deprived members up because he couldn’t do a simple everyday action. He walked down the hallway to the bathroom they all shared and squinted at the bright yellow tinge that had lit it up once he flicked the lights. He glanced at himself in the mirror, eyes watering up at the fear and absolute hatred he had for himself at the moment.

Where was he? Who was he? An empty body with a dead soul whose heart is still beating. Or some poetic bullshit like that. Jisung honestly doesn’t know how his body has survived the severe trauma he’s put it through but the members always say maybe it was because he was supposed to be here. He calls that bullshit. He was just too pussy to get the job finished.

Some tears fell.

He snapped out of his gaze and turned on the faucet and started his face routine hoping the feeling would go away if he kept himself distracted enough. The raw numb feeling was still there. Steadily growing, silently killing. But he couldn’t worry his members. He was doing fine for weeks, no he’s still doing fine.

He turned off the bathroom light and headed to the kitchen to get a glass of water. He sits down at the kitchen table and stares and looks out the window watching the sky slowly change colors and the world eventually coming back to life. If only it were that easy. He almost chuckles at the thought. He sits in silence until he hears doors creaking open and shuffling, his members too are just now moving with the world.

He continues to stare with thoughts too loud and body tingling to do something. But his legs feel like jello and would probably give out if he tried. But he was just so tired. He suddenly felt the warmness on his cheeks that had quickly cooled and left crusty streaks in their path.

Eventually all the members piled into the kitchen, some making breakfast and others helping to set out bowls and plates. Eventually Chan sat in the seat across him, Jisung could feel his stare and see it from his peripheral view.

“Sungie, can you hear me?” Chan made his voice low enough so they were the only ones who could hear him. Jisung turned his head to look into his eyes hoping his hyung would get the message. The look in his face and eyes made Jisung want to cry. He shouldn’t be feeling this way, he has so many people around him who care and, yet, he can only make them worried and sad. He guessed more tears fell when Chan’s face fell and he hesitantly reached his hands out and quietly wiped the tears the best he could.

“I’m sorry.” Shame quickly filled him and he felt his body go hot at the embarrassment of his situation. His eyes dropped to his lap only to see his hands tremble and shake. The realization that he couldn’t hide the tremors made them shake more wildly. No,no,no,no, please God no.

And then suddenly warm hands caressed his. Soft but calloused and heavy, keeping him grounded, from feeling like his sanity and mind were getting washed away as he stood on the shoreline just watching. Chan had kneeled on the ground in front. Jisung's eyes widened at his hyung on the floor. But Chan had just squeezed his hands and he smiled that sweet, sweet smile like he had Gods at his fingertips. And Jisung knew. Today might not be good or okay, but he had his members, his friends, to help him get through the bad times.

He just hopes he’s strong enough to find out if he ever gets a happy ending.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading this little shit chapter lmao maybe send some suggestions ? idk but love yall stay safe !!


End file.
